Painting
by KimekaHikaru98
Summary: Lukisan, begitu mirip dengan kehidupan. Berbagai warna kehidupan akan mewarnai selembar kertas yang tadinya bersih, tanpa coretan. Dan ketika seseorang tak sanggup melukis sendirian, akan ada orang lain yang akan berada di sisinya; dan membantunya. —A ReiNagi Fiction— /Review, please?


Disana ia duduk, ditemani setumpuk kanvas.

Ia menyempatkan diri untuk menatap kanvas itu—begitu putih, begitu polos. Tak ada yang menarik. Hanya selembar kanvas yang monoton. Sama sekali tak indah.

Ah, kanvas itu memerlukan warna lain. Warna yang akan menghiasinya, membuatnya indah; membuatnya bernilai lebih.

Manik biru gelapnya tertuju ke arah lain, dimana setumpuk botol terdiam. Ia melangkah mendekati benda tersebut—dan menyadari bahwa sekumpulan botol itu merupakan botol cat.

Kini, ia harus mencari sesuatu untuk menaruh cat-cat ini, bukan? Ia, dengan wajah bingung, menoleh—mencari sesuatu. Dan maniknya terpaku pada satu titik; dimana sebuah palet tergeletak begitu saja, ditemani oleh sebuah kuas.

Ia kembali ke arah cat, dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat sepasang palet dan kuas. Dengan senyum, dituangkannya cat-cat tersebut—merah, kuning, hijau, biru, putih, hitam, serta warna lainnya—hingga seluruh tempat pada palet tersebut terisi. Masih tersenyum, ia kembali melangkah dimana setumpuk kanvas itu ditinggalkannya—lalu duduk.

Dan ketika kuas yang dihiasi warna biru itu menyentuh kanvas; saat itulah ketika semua ceritanya, dimulai.

* * *

**Free! © Kyoto Animation**

**Painting © KimekaHikaru98**

**Rated: **K+

**Genre: **Friendship

**Warning(s):** _OOC, AU_, _typo(s)_, EYD gagal, dan lain-lain.

**Important note: **I didn't gain any profit from this fanfiction

**.  
**

**.**

_Kau tahu, kalau diperhatikan—bukankah lukisan itu mirip sekali dengan kehidupan?_

_Bagaimana kau memulai hidupmu dengan selembar kertas kosong—lalu kau mulai membuat cerita; menorehkan warna-warna kehidupanmu pada kertas tersebut._

_Dan ketika kau tak menyukai warna itu, kau akan mengganti dengan kertas yang lama, mencobah menorehkan histori kehidupan yang lebih baik dari pada yang dulu._

_Dan ketika kau tak sanggup melukis sendirian—akan ada seseorang, yang bersedia untuk berada di sisimu; dan membantumu._

_Menurutku, itu adalah bagaimana kita semua menjalani hidup._

_Menurutmu bagaimana, Rei_-chan_?_

_._

_._

* * *

Pertama, ia akan melukis seorang anak kecil.

Irisnya biru; begitu juga dengan helai rambutnya. Wajahnya terbingkai oleh sebuah kacamata merah, membuat wajahnya terlihat dewasa—meskipun sebenarnya, anak ini masih berumur delapan tahun—tapi juga imut; senyum kecil yang terpatri di wajah itu, benar-benar membuat kesan dewasanya lenyap.

Setelah kuasnya selesai menggoreskan warna terakhir, ia menaruh palet dan kuasnya, lalu memandangi lukisannya. Ia terdiam.

Ada yang kurang. Ada sesuatu yang hilang. Walaupun lukisan itu indah; campuran warnanya begitu memikat, wajah anak itu begitu lucu dan tampan, serta aura lukisan itu begitu nyaman—tapi tetap, ada yang kurang.

Dan ia, tak menerima adanya kekurangan. Ia hanya menginginkan satu kata; _sempurna_.

Jadi dengan kesal, dirobeknya lembaran kanvas itu.

Sementara gambar tersebut, kini tergumpal begitu saja di tempat sampah.

* * *

Setelah emosinya stabil, ia mulai meraih kuasnya lagi—dan kembali melukis.

Kali ini ia melukis seorang pemuda, mengenakan _gakuran_ SMP. Helai rambutnya masih sama—bewarna biru, yang juga sewarna dengan sepasang maniknya. Di bahunya tergantung sebuah tas. Kacamata merah, tetap membingkai wajahnya.

Yang membedakan lukisan ini dengan lukisan sebelumnya adalah; senyum pemuda tersebut telah hilang. Wajah itu tak sebahagia wajah anak yang terlukis di kanvas sebelumnya—malah, wajahnya terlihat suram.

Ia menghentikan gerakan kuasnya sejenak, lalu terdiam. Ditatapnya lukisan itu—dan raut wajahnya yang datar, berubah kecewa.

Ia tak menyangka, hasil lukisannya yang ini lebih tak indah dibanding yang tadi. Apa ia kembali melakukan kesalahan fatal?

Mendengus, ia merobek kanvas tersebut—dan lukisan yang belum selesai itu, dibuang.

* * *

Kebebasan.

Mungkin itulah hal yang kurang, yang tak terdapat di setiap lukisannya. Mungkin itulah yang ia cari.

(—_Tapi, apa yang dapat melambangkan kebebasan itu?_)

Ia terdiam, berpikir sejenak. Lama sekali pandangannya tertuju pada kanvas di hadapannya; namun ia tak juga mendapatkan inspirasi.

(_Apa yang harus dilukisnya?_)

Dan setelah terlamun cukup lama, tangannya mulai menggenggam kuas itu—menorehkan segaris warna merah, diiringi segaris warna biru.

* * *

Dan ini, adalah apa yang mereka sebut dengan lukisan abstrak. Warna-warna yang saling tercampur; tanpa menciptakan suatu bentuk ataupun garis yang berarti. Warna itu hanya tergambar disana, saling mencampur, membuat sebuah paduan warna yang indah.

Tapi, apa lukisan abstrak itu memang menggambarkan kebebasan? Apa campuran warna ini bisa melengkapi kebebasan yang hilang dalam lukisannya?

Ditatapnya lukisan tersebut. Warna-warna itu terlukis tak beraturan, dan menurutnya; lukisan itu tak memiliki arti apa-apa. Hanya warna yang tercampur, _hanya itu_.

Ia terdiam sejenak, sebelum tangannya meraih paletnya—dan palet tersebut, menghantam kanvas dengan keras.

(_Bukan. Ia bukan mencari kebebasan. Dan lukisan ini, bukanlah kebebasan—atau kesempurnaan_.)

Temperamennya, kini naik dengan drastis. Ia kesal—marah—serta kecewa. Mengapa ia tak becus untuk membuat satu lukisan saja? Mengapa kesempurnaan begitu jauh, hingga ia tak dapat meraihnya?

Dan ia, hanya bisa memendam amarahnya dengan merobek lukisan yang telah rusak itu, dan menggantinya yang baru—dan kembali melukis lagi.

* * *

Kini, ia telah depresi.

Kuas dan palet tergeletak begitu saja disebelahnya. Kedua maniknya menatap kanvas, kini kembali putih; tak terhiasi oleh coretan apapun. Masih bersih, tanpa warna.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru, dan yang ia temukan adalah gumpalan kertas—lukisannya yang gagal. Ah, kenapa kertas ini begitu banyak? Memangnya apa—_atau siapa_—yang telah ia lukis?

Irisnya menatap lantai, termenung.

Di setiap kanvas yang ia lukis, tak satupun mempunyai _kesempurnaan_ yang diinginkannya. Selalu ada yang kurang. Selalu ada yang terasa hilang. Semua lukisan itu tidak lengkap. Semua lukisannya; tak ada yang sempurna.

Tersenyum nanar, diarahkannya kembali pandangannya pada kanvas.

(_Apa ia harus melukis lagi?_)

Menghela napas, kuasnya mengambil warna biru dan mengarahkannya pada kanvas tersebut.

—Sebelum sebuah kuas lain menorehkan warna kuning di kanvasnya.

(_Siapa?_)

Hanya itu yang bisa dipertanyakan olehnya; saat kepalanya menoleh, mencoba mengenali sang pemilik tangan tersebut.

Yang dilihat oleh maniknya adalah seorang pemuda berhelai pirang yang kini duduk di sebelahnya; iris _pink_nya terfokus pada kanvas. Di tangan kirinya tergenggam palet—dan tangan kanannya, sibuk menggoreskan warna kuning.

Cukup lama ia mengamatinya; mengamati senyumnya, mengamati maniknya yang memancarkan semangat, serta mengamati caranya melukis. Cukup lama, sehingga ketika sebuah suara memanggil namanya, yang ia dapat lakukan hanya terperanjat.

Butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk menyadari siapa yang memanggilnya—tak lain adalah sang pemuda pirang tersebut. Ia hanya memandang pemuda itu bingung, tak mengerti.

(_Apa yang kau tunggu, Rei-_chan_? Bukankah kau ingin melukis juga?_)

Ia terkejut mendengar ucapan sang pemuda pirang, tapi ia tetap mengangguk.

Dan kini, ia dan sang pemuda pirang, melukis bersama—di atas sebuah kanvas.

* * *

Ini, adalah apa yang ia sebut dengan _sempurna_.

Lukisan yang mereka buat begitu indah—dengan langit jingga serta pantulan cahaya matahari pada laut yang mewarnai kanvas tersebut. Di sana, berdiri dua pemuda; yang satu berambut biru, dan satunya berambut pirang—menatap pantai. Jemari mereka saling bertautan; dan mereka duduk di pasir, saling bercanda satu sama lain.

Ia memperhatikan itu cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya terperanjat—dan menghadiahkan _deathglare_ pada pemuda pirang.

(_Itu—kita?_)

Pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab dengan tawa oleh pemuda pirang, dengan wajah inosen dan tangan yang menggaruk kepalanya.

(_Habis, kalau saja aku mengatakan dua orang itu adalah kita—aku yakin lukisan itu pasti akan dirobek oleh tanganmu, Rei-_chan_._)

Detik berikutnya, sang pemuda pirang dihujani oleh cat merah.

(_Eh apa—REI-_CHAN?!)

Yang ditatap tajam hanya tertawa kecil, lalu melempari pemuda di sebelahnya cat biru.

(_Terima saja—balasan untukmu._)

Pemuda pirang—tak mau kalah—mengambil cat putih, lalu melempari helai birunya—_ia hanya bisa berharap warna rambutnya tak bermetamorfosis menjadi biru muda_—dengan tawa.

(_Lagipula, aku tak akan pernah merobek lukisan itu—lukisan kita begitu indah, kau tahu. Mungkin lukisan itu akan kumasukkan dalam pigura—hanya mungkin!_)

Sang pemuda pirang terperangah selama beberapa saat, sebelum cat hijau nyaris menginvasi rambutnya. Menggerutu pelan—yang lalu terganti dengan senyum kecil—pemuda pirang kembali membalas dengan cat kuning.

Selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah perang cat; yang diiringi oleh senandung penuh tawa oleh mereka berdua.

_Ternyata—selama ini, kehadiran pemuda pirang itulah yang kurang dalam lukisannya—dan ia, baru menyadarinya sekarang._

* * *

Saat itu mereka berdua berjalan beriringan, dengan baju yang terhias oleh cat.

(_Hey, Nagisa?_)

Sang pemuda pirang yang sedari tadi sibuk meratapi bajunya yang dinodai oleh cat, kini menoleh—dengan sedikit heran; karena sahabatnya yang satu itu tak pernah mencoba memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu.

(_Terima kasih. Lukisan itu, perang cat itu, dan tawa yang kau berikan—semuanya—terima kasih._)

Pemuda pirang itu terdiam, terpana. Jarang sekali ia bisa mendengar sahabatnya mengucap terima kasih—jarang dalam artian, _nyaris tidak pernah_. Dan setelah menyadari bahwa ia telah ditinggal, pemuda pirang itu berlari;

(_Rei-_chan_, tunggu!_)

—dengan senyum, tersungging di bibirnya.

* * *

Salam hangat, _minna-san_!

Perkenalkan, saya author baru di fandom ini~ Jadi maafkan saya kalau disini Rei sama Nagisa terlalu OOC—bagaimana yah, rasanya Rei kurang _tsundere_ di sini dan Nagisa sendiri; terlalu bijak di awal-awal.

Jujur, saya juga nggak menyangka akan membuat _fic_ ReiNagi—soalnya cerita ini pada awalnya saya siapkan untuk _pairing_ MakoHaru. Hanya saja, waktu di _fic_ ini terdapat beberapa kata yang berhubungan dengan _'keindahan'_, saya malah keingetan sama Rei. Dan _taraaa_—jadilah _fic _ini.

_Um_, sekian _Author's Note_ dari saya (maaf kalau isinya kebanyakan curcol).

_Mind to RnR_, _minna-san_?


End file.
